A New Era of The Prince of Tennis
by Alee Gee
Summary: Finally they are all reunited again! but wait here comes a new character. Who could it be? Be prepared for the tough tennis matches, and the new coming hormones a certain prodigy has to face. - Please read and review! I won't disappoint. Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

**I DONT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. I only own a few characters created on my own hehe. Please review all critizism is welcomed & any ideas as well. This will have tennis and ROMANCE. Mostly RyoSaku of course. Well Enjoy!**

Chapter one: Another Echizen

Tokyo International airport, 6:00 AM. A person walked towards where the luggage was about to come out, while waiting a cellphone started ringing. Looking at the screen as to see who the call was from, smirking lightly, the mysterious person answered. "_Hello? Yes I've just arrived." _

At the Echizen house hold

An alarm started going off, an annoyed teenage boy tried to reach the alarm to make it shut the hell up. He arrived back to Japan just yesterday! And today was the start of his first day as a high school student. After being away for two years he decided he wanted to finish studying in Japan. With a big yawn the boy walked to the bathroom to start getting ready.

At the Ryuuzaki's

A teenage girl got up early as usual, but this time anxious since it is her first day as a high school student. She got up so early from the anxiety that she was already completely dressed in her new cute uniform. It was similar to her middle school uniform for the exception of the color. Instead of the green sleeves, this one was a sky blue and substituting the pink ribbon, there was a small red tie. But the uniform was the least of her problems... She just didn't know how she should do her hair. She could do her usual twin braids but something was telling her that she needed change already! It's high school for goodness sake. "Mou... I don't know what to do with it. Maybe..." she looked at herself in the mirror and she freed her messy bun, her hair fell flawlessly like a waterfall. She decided that it looked good just as it is. With a small touch she put a blue star clip. "Done!" then a knock was heard. "Come in!" the door opened and her dear grandma looked very surprised.

"Sakuno? You are up so early child are you that anxious? Haha but hey I love the new look! Just make sure to have something to tie it up for tennis practice okay?" Ryuuzaki sensei said with a very happy expression. Sure she looked scary to others but she was always sweet and caring for her only dear granddaughter. "Hai obaa-chan!"

"Now let's go down and have breakfast so that we can head out"

"Hai!" said Sakuno with her sweet angelic smile.

The Echizen's

"YO kid! You better come down and eat if you don't want to be late!" Screamed Nanjiro Echizen up the stairs for his youngest son to come down. Ryoma of course annoyed at his father already walked down stairs with a scold on his face. "Baka Oyaji"

"HAHAHAHA what's with that face of yours huh?"

"It is all your fault that I'm tired. Only you would get me a flight a day BEFORE school starts. Baka."

"I don't know what you are talking about" said Nanjiro to his son with a devilish smile on his face. Ryoma annoyed, quickly thought of something smirking.

"Oka-san! I know where baka Oyaji has his-" Nanjiro knowing where he was going with that quickly shut up his son's mouth.

"Ryoma dear did you said something?" Rinko Echizen came out of the kitchen.

"He just said he's hungry!" Nanjiro said. Ryoma satisfied with the out come, he started smirking and headed towards the kitchen to eat so he could head to school.

Sakuno and her grandma got out of their house and parted ways. Ryuuzaki sensei was still a couch and math teacher at Seigaku middle school. "Okay Sakuno I'm off be careful on your way to school I can't wait to hear how your day was! Ja ne!" said her grandma while waving her a good-bye, so she waved back and smiled. Sakuno started her way to school, while walking she started having flashbacks on her first day in middle school, where she had so many memories with the sempais, the trio, Tomo-chan, and... She blushed thinking about that certain cocky prince. "Mou! Why am I blushing about it again!" she was so distracted that she didn't notice she bumped into someone's back and almost fell backwards from the impact when a strong hand saved her from the fall. Bowing down in a complete 90 degree angle she panicked and apologized "Ah! Gomen ne! I was distract-" Sakuno was in shock. The person that saved her was like a dream. His greenish hair, those yellowish hazel eyes... It can't be. "Ryyoma-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki?" Ryoma asked of course always keeping his cool, but inside he was shocked. Not from saving someone of course, it usually happens to bump into people specially him practically walking half-asleep. What he wasn't expecting was that the girl that bumped into him was none other that his past couch's granddaughter. Ryuuzaki Sakuno. How could he have known? The girl looked completely different than two years ago. She has developed quite into a beautiful girl, not that she was any ugly before but from her childish cuteness he wasn't ready for this beautiful woman before him. He had started thinking about her ever since she gifted him that tennis ball with a chibi him drawn on it. Part of him knew that he liked the girl, but decided to brush it off, for the sake of tennis.

"Hai.. So It is Ryoma-kun" Sakuno said with that angelic smile. Ryoma wasn't expecting that either, first she wasn't stuttering like usually and second that smile! Urgh. He grunted mentally. "Hn." he said keeping it as cool as possible. Damn out of all days not to wear his hat! Now he had to fight the blush. "So is Ryoma-kun heading to school too?" Sakuno asked while she stared at Ryoma in her school's uniform. It was similar to the girls, blue jacket, white dressy shirt under it with a red tie, and blue pants. "Hn. And if don't head now we will be late" he said as a matter of fact. "Hai!" and they both headed to school in a familiar, comfortable silence.

"So this is Seigaku huh" the mysterious person said while smirking. "Today will be very interesting ne, Ryoma"

Echizen's House

Ring, Ring "I'm coming, I'm coming! Geez can't I read my precious magazines in peace. Moshi Moshi?" Nanjiro Echizen picked up the phone. "Well hello there Nanjiro dear." Nanjiro froze at the voice.

"Oo oka- sa-an?"

"Of course it's me! Thanks for calling once in a while you ungrateful son!"

"ha ha... Gomen but you usually don't call is there something the matter?"

There was silence, and then a pale Nanjiro screamed angrily "WHATT?!"

"Oh dear what is the ruckus!" Rinko popped out the kitchen to go to her husband.

Nanjiro just looked at her and uttered. "She's here... In Japan"

Rinko understanding her husbands expression, went into shock as well.

Back at Seigaku High

Sakuno was happy, it was a good start to high school already. She was in the same classroom as the trio and Tomoka Osakada, her best friend. While they all sat down. The teacher came in "Hello everyone"

"Good morning Sensei!" the class greeted back.

"Today we will have a new or no so new student for some of you I presume, please come in"

Everyone was anxious of course, except for Sakuno she already knew who it was. Trying to hide her blush, she looked down at her desk.

"Everyone this is Echizen Ryoma, He recently moved back from America to finish his studies here. I know some of you might me old classmates with him. Now Echizen please introduce yourself."

"Hn. Echizen Ryoma." He bowed and started walking to an empty seat, which to his luck it was next to Sakuno but behind loud Horio. 'Hmm not bad' he smirked inside. Sakuno on the other side was blushing, but she tried to hold back as much as possible. She looked up and smiled gently at him as in to say 'Welcome back' Ryoma understood that smile so to keep it cool but to also acknowledge her, he bowed his head as to say thank you.

Classes went on smoothly and fast since it is the first day. It was already the bell ringing saying the last period was over. "You still play tennis?" Ryoma asked Sakuno. Of course she was shocked since he never starts conversations. "Hai I do"

"Then let's head to the courts together"

Sakuno blushes lightly, and nodded as a response. Tomoka had already left with Horio since they both needed to help the teacher with some paper copies before tennis practice.

At the Tennis courts

"Hnnn nice big courts I like it already" the mysterious person said. "I believe classes are over I should be heading to the courts to start this fun day" the person said while taking eating a green apple.

"Kikumaru- Sempai!"

"Oops! People are coming I better hide for now" the person said while covering with a hoodie.

"Nyah! Momo! Wassup!"

"Sempai guess what I heard!" Momoshiro Takeshi said with a grin on his face

"what what what!" Kikumaru Eiji the energetic acrobat said jumping anxiously

"I heard Echizen is back!" Momo said with a bigger grin

"Nyahhh! You are lying! I won't fall for it Momo!"

"There is only one way to find out!" Momo said as he pointed towards the courts. Both him a Eiji started walking towards the courts.

"So they know him huh. I bet they are in the team they look like regulars" the person said and dumped the finished apple in the trash. "I think I should make my appearance now" a smirk hiding under shadowy bangs.

All the Seigaku team was finally reunited and they were just missing their little kouhai. Eiji and Momo were the first ones to get there, well is to be expected practice doesn't start until another 45 minutes. "Nyah! Momo I don't see ochibi!" Eiji pouted.

"Hold on Sempai, it is still early and you know how he is always late" Momo smiled while having little flashbacks

"Nyah you are right!"

Little by little all the regulars were showing up. Kunimitsu Tezuka, third year captain. Oishi Shuichiro, third year vice-captain. Fuji Shusuke, third year. Inui Sadaharu, third year. Kawamura Takashi, third year. Kaido Kaoru, second year. Kikumaru is also a third year and Momoshiro is a second year.

"Hello everyone Nyah!" Eiji said with energy

Everyone smiled, well of course with the exception of their serious captain and Kaido who never really smiles.

"We are all here we are just missing Echizen" Oishi said with a little sadness

"Don't worry Sempai I'm sure you will be surprised" Said Momoshiro smiling

"What do you mean?" Inui asked as he took out his data notebook to start writting any possible data.

When Momo was about to answer they saw a small figure approaching. When they looked towards the person's direction their eyes almost came out of their heads, even the serious captain looked pale.

"E-echizen?" Momo managed to say

The person standing before them was small alright, and lean too. Long greenish hair down the back flowing like a green sea. Sharp but cute eyes beaming a familiar hazel honey that they knew. And that pose! The same arrogant but somehow flawless and a victorious smirk marking the lips.

"O-ochibi! Since when are you a girl!" Eiji interrupted everyone's trance. They were all shocked!

"What are you talking about Kikumaru sempai I am not a girl" Another voice came from behind them. Of course that was the real Ryoma Echizen, who grew a few inches over the years just being a little shorter than Momoshiro for like 2 inches. Sakuno who was beside him had her head crooked to the side in confusion as to why her Sempais were acting strange.

"Buu-t How?! Echizen we swear that girl over there could be your twin! Do you have a twin and you didn't tell us? And here we thought you only had an older brother!" Momo screamed at his friend. Ryoma in confusion looked to his sempais. "What? Of course I don't have a twin what are you all-" and the he cut himself off when he saw the girl. He was shocked, they were right a girl that looked like him was standing there looking at him with his own smirking face. 'What the hell?'

"Who are you?" he simply said again keeping it cool. Sakuno on the other hand looked like she saw a ghost. But she patiently waited for the girls response like everyone else.

The girl was laughing so hard inside her head. 'Seriously he doesn't remember me? Hmmm I'll make him then' smiling she started to talk. "Hmmm Ryoma you really don't remember me at all?" this time she had a serious but yet soft face. Her eyes warmed up while looking at him sternly in the eye. Ryoma was never slow so just like he had been hit, he remembered that soft expression. He slap himself mentally 'Baka of course!'

"Hn. Ohayo Oba-chan" He simply said. While the girl smiled.

Everyone stayed silent until they processed what he said,

"EHHHH?!"

End of Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**I DONT OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTERS 3**

_**Italics**_**- for when they talk in English since of course normally they speak "Japanese" lol**

**Obaa-chan - Granny**

**Oba-chan- Auntie **

**I researched the difference because if you ask me they sound the same . but if I'm wrong please correct me!**

**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! 3**

Chapter 2: What other surprises?

RECAP:

"**Hmmm Ryoma you really don't remember me at all?" this time she had a serious but yet soft face. Her eyes warmed up while looking at him sternly in the eye. Ryoma was never slow so just like he had been hit, he remembered that soft expression. He slap himself mentally 'Baka of course!'**

"**Hn. Ohayo Oba-chan" He simply said. While the girl smiled.**

**Everyone stayed silent until they processed what he said,**

"**EHHHH?!"**

**END OF RECAP.**

"Hmmm so you remember me now huh you brat" the not yet named girl said to Ryoma. Ryoma kind of annoyed to be called a brat not only in front of his sempais but also Sakuno had to hear that. "How many times I have to tell you I'm not a brat" He plainly said with his usual bored uninterested look.

"And how many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'Oba-chan' makes me sound so old, even if I am your aunt I'm still just two years older" the girl also with a bored look just stared back at...well her nephew. "Echizen. Could you be so kind to explain?" Momo who decided to speak up over the other regulars who were still speechless, and poor Sakuno was just too shy to intervene. With a big sigh Ryoma was about to explain when the girl decided to speak up.

"Ohayo my name is Riku, Echizen Riku. I am Nanjiro Echizen's one and only little sister, which makes me Ryoma's dear auntie." the girl said smirking specially since she saw how annoyed her nephew was. Everyone began to come back from their little trance, they were about to introduce themselves when they heard a familiar voice.. "Everyone! Why hasn't anyone changed yet?! Practice is about to start!" it was Sumire Ryuuzaki yelling at them like the old times. "Obaa-chan! What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be coaching at Seigaku Middle?" Sakuno ran towards her grandmother who was all smiles. "Gomen it was meant to be a surprise for all of you, but I was asked to Coach the boys high school tennis team, and since for old times sake I said yes" the coach explained while everyone just ran and hugged her, well except Tezuka who was actually deep in his thoughts, Kaido and Ryoma. "Ok ok everyone break it off, but I see you all have met a very mysterious person, ne Riku?" Sumire said while smiling at the girl who only gave a soothing smile and bowed to her. "Long time no see Ryuuzaki sensei" Riku said to her, leaving everyone with bug eyes even Ryoma.

"Coach do you know Echizen's aunt?" Oishi asked, still very curious about the appearance of another Echizen. "Of course I know her, ever since Ryoma's dad became my student I became really close with all the Echizen's. I know it might be weird to you all, specially since the age difference but Ryoma's grandparents aren't that old and later in life they decided to have another child which is this child over here" she turned to a kinda tomato red Riku. "Coach that is kind of an embarrassing way of putting it." everyone was more shocked since the girl actually looked like she had emotions, while Sakuno looked at her with warmth and amusement since she thought only she could get that red. Riku noticed the girl looking at her. She suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and smiled so big. "Sakuno-chan?" Sakuno's eyes widen at the sudden question, everyone looked at both girls, even Ryoma who was just as curious to know how did his precious aunt knew his precious Sakuno.

"Hmmm? You don't remember me either?! Now I am really sad. Two of my favorite people in the world have forgotten about me" Rinko said with watery eyes. Both Sakuno and Ryoma started freaking out at the sudden outburst. "Well Sakuno was very young when you two were play mates Riku" Sumire stated, while Riku's eyes dried up quickly at what she said. "You are right sensei, Sakuno-chan we met when you were two years old and we used to be play mates! How I missed you Sakuno-chan!" Riku ran and hugged Sakuno tightly, like always Sakuno blushed at the contact, Riku releasing her hold on her took a good look,

"Sakuno-chan you have become so beautiful! Has Ryoma been treating you well?" Riku asked innocently. Both Ryoma and Sakuno blushed lightly. Momo started laughing. "I like her already! HAHA look Echizen is so embarrassed" Ryoma shot a death glare to his sempai that Momo just fell silent.

"Excuse me?" this time the data genius began to talk. Riku knew he was referring to her so she just simply said "Hn."

"Do you happen to be Re, a famous tennis player that became very famous around Europe and won many tournaments in the women and even against the boys and girls mixed tournaments?" Everyone went into total statue mode for the exception of Ryoma, the captain and the coach. Riku looked intensely at the data boy and smirked. "Hn." Again trying to process the information all the regulars finally snapped out of it. "EHHHH?!"

"Inui! How can you even tell is her! Nyah! Last time I checked the famous Re has blonde hair! And Riku-chan here doesn't" Eiji exploded with his talk since, he himself is a fan of the great Re.

"Yeah that's right Inui-Sempai!" Momo said trying to back up Kikumaru.

"Fshhhh shut up Idiot the girl already confirmed that she is!" Kaido said completely annoyed with the situation.

"What was that mamushi!" Momo grabbed Kaido's collar and was about to punch him when... "Stop it both of you! 50 Laps around the courts now!" Tezuka surprised everyone with his sudden outburst. Momo and Kaido afraid just started running their 50 laps. At this moment they were the least of every ones worry. Riku and Tezuka were having an intense staring battle. It wasn't a dark aura it was more like... well kind of sweet. Ryoma was getting annoyed with all this so he decided to butt in for the first time.

"Ne, Nee-chan why have you come here in the first place. You haven't been in Japan for years now." Riku breaking from her staring battle against Tezuka looked up to her nephew smiling. "Hm finally you call me nee-chan instead"

"Just answer the questions already" Ryoma said clearly annoyed.

"Hai Hai. I was invited here by the school and of course i consulted with Ryuuzaki sensei before taking the decision to come back. Anyhow I will be taking part of the boys tennis team as both player and adviser. I will also be starting school here starting tomorrow." she said plainly with a bored look.

"What?" Ryoma said since everyone else gave up trying not to be surprised...

"Please take care of me minna!" Riku said bowing down.

End chapter 2.

**OMG how was it? Bad? Alright?**

**I hope you all aren't confused yet lol it is very hard to write will all this ideas in my head. I'm a newbie so please be gentle! x(**

**REVIEW! ARIGATOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS, JUST MY OWN FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE YOUR IDEAS WITH ME.**

**THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE STORY!**

Chapter Three: A new regular?

Everyone were still processing all the information they just got. First the mysterious girl that they just met was named Echizen Riku. Second, they not only discovered that she is Echizen Ryoma's aunt but she is actually 'Re' a famous tennis player known around Europe. Last but not least, she said she will be joining the boys tennis club. Ryoma was beyond annoyed now, why on earth wouldn't his baka Oyaji inform him about his aunt's visit, oh yeah he forgot his father is a BAKA.

"Ne Inui. How did you actually noticed that Echizen- san is the famous Re" Oishi asked since no one bothered to utter a word from to many shocking news.

"I have done a lot of research on many famous tennis players, both males and females. When I first saw her like all of you I was shocked on how much she looks like Echizen. But then looking at her closely, I saw a scar under her eyebrow, it is the same scar Re got playing on a match in the London tournament when she was twelve- years old. Here take a close look." Inui showed them a picture he had of 'Re' showing the scar he is talking about, it is kinda shaped like a check mark. They turned around to look at Riku who had a bored look, and there they saw the same scar! "Wow..." they all said.

"I thought she looked familiar, but not only because she looks like Echizen." Fuji said smiling, of course the genius would notice. "That's an old picture, I have changed over the years" Riku said.

"Nya! But your hair was blonde, don't tell me it was just a dye it looked natural" Eiji said jumping around. Riku was amused at his energy and smiled. "That was just a wig, I was trying to hide my identity, for many reasons." Everyone looked at her, she knew they wanted to know the reasons she sigh 'these people really want to know everything how annoying but it can't be helped'

"Just like my brother I loved tennis, but of course he was already a major pro. As I was growing up people kept on bothering me and comparing me to the great Nanjiro Echizen. So I decided to create my alter ego which is 'Re' that practically stands for the initials of not only my name but my nephews. Of course no one even noticed, clueless people. The hair color though, well Ryoma here has my same color, I couldn't risk on how much we look a like, so that is why I went with blonde. I thought it looked the best." she said keeping her cool, it really amazed them how her and Ryoma really did look a like, they even kind of acted the same.

"Wow I'm still in shock! But it will pass, over all nice to meet you! It looks like we will be teammates, ne Sempai" Momo said with that friendly grin of his, Riku smiled at him kindly, that made Momo blush. Everyone started laughing, except Ryoma, Tezuka, and Kaido who was still drinking water after all the laps he had to run thanks to Momo. "Ne Momo sempai? Don't get crazy ideas, you can't crush on my aunt" Ryoma said smirking and glaring at his sempai, Momo just blushed more. "NANDE?! Who's crushing you Idiot!" Momo said rubbing Ryoma's head hard. "That hurts sempai!"

"Hahaha I can tell you both are best friends, ne Sakuno- chan?" Riku said to Sakuno who smiled at her in response. "Alright everyone go change so I can properly introduce Riku to the entire club" and with that said everyone rushed to change. Sakuno showed Riku the girl's locker room and they both started to get ready.

"Ne Echizen sempai, may I ask how did you get into the boys tennis team? I thought that wasn't allowed." Sakuno asked sweetly.

"Sakuno-chan you can call me Nee-chan or Riku-chan, you might not remember me but we were really close until I moved to London, you even cried when I said good-bye" Riku said smiling remembering how Sakuno had held onto her and didn't want to let go. " Ano... Nee-chan" Sakuno said blushing lightly.

"Ah! Sakuno you are so cute!" Riku hugged her tightly. "Well my parents had annoyed me ever since I can remember to come to Japan, since I really haven't been involved with the culture that much. Just like Ryoma I was born in America. But I was to absorbed in my tennis career that I did not pay attention to it until now. I got so tired of always winning, there were no challenges left for me. Until I saw Ryoma's national tournament on tv, and if you ask me I never saw how completely happy my nephew looked playing tennis. So I got inspired to come here and start a challenge. A month later Seigaku reached me and invited me, of course I only accepted if they would let me join the boys tennis team, so that is how I got here with the help of your grandmother." Riku said smirking.

"Souka... Well they are all very nice people nee-chan I'm sure they will take good care of you. Ano... Whenever I don't have practice I come and cheer on all the sempais and Ryoma-kun, if you don't mind I'll cheer for you as well!" Sakuno said smiling heavenly, Riku got teared eyed "Sakuno! You are so cute! Arigatou! Demo... What is your relationship with Ryoma has his dense self asked you out already?" Riku asked sweetly.

"EHH?! Nee-chan it is nothing like that we are just friends and classmates!" Sakuno said as she turned tomato red. 'Hm so she likes him hehe' Riku thought. "Well okay, but we better get going or we will be late."

"Hai!" and they both headed to the courts.

The Tennis Courts

"Well everyone gather around I have some announcements to make!" Ryuuzaki sensei screamed around the courts. "As you all see I will be your new coach, well new to some and old to others, ne" she said looking at her old team, they had big grins on their faces, except the three you all already know. "As you all know Tezuka is the captain of the team, following Oishi that is the vice- captain. Now we will be having an addition to the team, this person will be both adviser and a player. Come on out!" everyone turned around as the petite girl came in. Riku had a smirk on her face, she was wearing a white polo tennis shirt and a red tennis skirt with white shorts for decency purposes. Everyone was shock! It was a girl. Of course some other students like Arai saw the incredible similarities this girl had with Echizen. He got annoyed and decided to burst.

"Girly girls aren't allowed in the boys tennis team. Why should this one be any different." the regulars gave him a glare, specially Ryoma, he figured something like this would happen. It might not look it because he doesn't show his feelings but he really cares for his aunt, and has always been over protective of her since he could remember, since she is like him she's a smart ass and she would always get in trouble because of it, she always forgets to act like a girl.

"Hmm? You really think so?" Riku looked at him smirking

"Isn't it obvious I do?" Arai shot back.

"Arai that is enough. 20 laps around the courts" Tezuka said trying to restrain his annoyance.

"I have a better idea than laps Kunimitsu- kun, ne kid how about a match? If you lose you won't have anything more to say." Riku challenged Arai with a smirking, this really made him mad she was mocking him.

"Alright you are on girly!" he shot back

"Arai! I have not given permission for such a match to start." Tezuka scolded him, Arai shivered at his voice when.. "Ne captain it will be entertaining, just let it happen. I need to prove myself don't you think." Riku told Tezuka with familiarity. Everyone was shocked no one has talked to the captain like she does. Ryoma was getting suspicious of their relationship. 'Hm maybe they already know each other' he said looking at the both of them from under his hat'

Tezuka looked at Riku seriously in the eye and then as in defeat he sigh "Fine" Riku smiled at him then she turned to Arai "What are you waiting for get your stuff" Arai with a scold, went to get his racket. Riku went to her bag to grab hers, it was a red racket, kind of like Ryoma's but a darker shade.

Ryoma followed behind her, she knew he was so she asked "Are you worried about me Ryoma?" she asked him while she was fixing the racket's strings. "No. But stop getting in trouble, you need to act more like a girl" Ryoma sigh but then felt her looking at him. Hazel met hazel "Ryoma there's no need to be over protective I know how to defend myself well and you know that" well Ryoma knew well she could, she was just as tough as him, his brother and his father what can you expect she's a stubborn Echizen after all. "Hai hai. I haven't seen you play in a while so I'm looking forward to it nee-chan" Ryoma said smirking. Riku smiled at him warmly, went up to him and hugged him. "Ne-e-chan! What are you doing let go!" Ryoma complained blushing,

"Haha you are still shy my little nephew, but thank you for the encouragement" Riku let go of him and started walking then she said "Remember though, you still need to beat me too" then she walked away. Ryoma looked at her walking and smirked 'I'll be sure to beat you too, nee-chan"

END OF CHAPTER!

**OKAY! I know right now it is all about my dear Riku lol but it is necessary for me to introduce her well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thank you :) please Review I would really appreciate the comments :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY MY OWN FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. **

**-THANK YOU TO THOSE FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING MY STORY! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE. ANYWAYS ENJOY ANOTHER EXITING CHAPTER!**

Chapter Four: I am Riku Echizen

"Riku Sempai you don't need to prove anything all you have to say is that yo-" Riku covered Momo's mouth with her hand, this caught him off guard. "Momo I am Riku Echizen right now no one else" she said smiling, Momo understood and smiled. Fuji smiled at her as well and said "Saa she sure is an Echizen alright" Riku only smirked at them, "_Thank you!" _Riku said then.. "_Be careful" _Riku turned around to see Ryoma and she responded "_Hm You don't have to tell me that nephew" _and she walked towards the court where she was about to play Arai.

Oishi sat on the umpire seat. "One set match between Masashi Arai, and Echizen Riku." Arai's eyes widen at the girls name, and so did the others in the courts besides the regulars. "E-echizen?" Arai said with amusement. "What? Scared already? It's just a name." Riku said smirking. This pissed Arai off. "HAHAHA she's just as big of a smart mouth as you huh Echizen now I see where you get it from!" Momo said rubbing Ryoma's head. "Hn." was all Ryoma said but inside he was smirking just as wide as Riku. "No one is scared girly you'll swallow your own words soon" Arai said.

"Hai hai, let's just get this over with I'm hungry I haven't eaten all day but a damn apple." Riku said annoyed. Everyone sweat dropped at this, "Well I can see she takes after Nanjiro too" Said Ryuuzaki sensei and everyone else just nodded. "You serve first, girls first" Arai said annoyed. Riku's eyebrow twitched. "I say little kids go first."

"NANDE?!" Arai screamed. Oishi just sigh "Arai turn your racket if is up you serve if is down Echizen-san serves" and just as he was told Arai twisted the racket, and.. "Hey what do you know, kids do serve first" said Riku as the racket landed up. Arai was getting pissed by the minute 'this girl has some nerve. She had to be related to the brat of course'

"Masashi Arai to serve!" announced Oishi. Arai twisting the ball he threw it into the air, 'I am not going easy on you cause you are a girl!' as the ball came back down, he gripped the handle of the racket tight and slightly slanted it, with that he hit the ball with a lot of force. Everyone knew how fast the ball was going but somehow they saw it all in slow motion. Riku slowly positioned her body back gracefully, grabbed the racket with both her hands just as tight as Arai and without any struggle she returned Arai's power serve with incredible force. "15- Love!" Oishi exclaimed. There was complete silence in the courts.

"Wh-hat? But how?" Arai uttered surprised, no one had returned his power serve that easily before.

"Hmm, Not bad but still not good enough" Riku smirked.

'Wow did you see that she returned Arai's power shot without a problem!' everyone was murmuring on the fence. Arai was getting even more agitated. "Ne Arai, don't let your opponent nor the crowd get in your head." Riku said looking at him seriously. Arai was shocked 'she's actually giving me advise?'

"I'm not here to take anyone's place. I just want to have fun, playing tennis" Riku pointed her racket towards him and smiled. Ryoma looked towards his aunt and smirked 'You don't change ne, nee-chan'

Once everyone saw Riku smiling cutely all the guys in the courts even Arai blushed. "GO RIKU-SAN!" the guys started to cheer. Ryoma's eyebrow twitched 'seriously? That just annoyed me at least Sakuno is on the girls team. AND WHAT AM I THINKING?!' he mentally slapped himself. Arai lost his serve game in less than five minutes, he was sweating bullets while Riku was as calm as ever. "Have you noticed she hasn't moved from her spot?" Fuji said. Inui was scribbling in his notebook. "She seems to have the same style of game as Echizen."

"It looks that way, but then it doesn't huh Tezuka" Fuji said smiling at the captain. Like always Tezuka didn't even respond, he just stared straight at the match. "Echizen Riku to serve!" Oishi announced. Bouncing the ball lightly, Riku threw the ball into the air, while the ball was still in the air she bent her knees and jumped as high as the ball was. This shocked everyone.

"Nya! Is she gonna do a twist serve?!" Eiji got closer to the fence.

"Yadda." they heard Ryoma say "Look closely sempai" and so everyone followed his command. The ball was still high up in the air and so was Riku, but as she came down she twisted her body and angled her racket and hit the ball with an amazing force. Arai ran towards it 'Ha! I can return this easily." but as the ball landed on the floor it twisted on the ground and never bounced back. Everyone went completely mute, until Riku spoke " And that was my dancing ball"

"Oh I see the ball did look like it danced." Inui said

"But it totally looked like a twist serve nyah!" Eiji screamed

"It is like a twist serve, the positions are equal. But once she twisted her body side ways she gave it a different force. The ball did twisted but she didn't angle it to bounce at her opponents face." Fuji explained

"Wow that was something! Go Riku- Sempai!" Momo screamed.

Riku was about to serve again when Arai interrupted her "That's good enough of a game, I give up" Riku looked at him with a bored look. "Wh-yy are you looking at me like that?! Now you get off the hook and you can go eat. Geez" Riku's eyes widen and then she smirked "Hn."

"EHHH? But why end it Arai I wanted to see more!" Hayashi said (if you all don't know who this guy is, he's one of the guys Arai hangs with in the series)

Everyone looked at him suspiciously, Ryoma glared at him darkly. "Whaa-t?" he stuttered. "Nyah! Hayashi wanted to keep seeing Riku-chan jumping more! Pervert!" Eiji pointed a finger at him accusingly. Ryoma's eye twitched "Hm? Is that right sempai?" Ryoma asked with a dark aura around him.

"It is nothing like that Echizen, I just wanted to see more of the game! I'm not perverted towards your cousin" Hayashi said putting his arms up pleading.

"She's actually Echizen's aunt" Fuji said smiling. All the club sweat dropped at the saddist, until they processed what he said "EHHH?! Echizen's aunt? Isn't she too young?" everyone exclaimed. Both Riku and Ryoma sighed 'I'm not repeating myself' they both thought. "Riku-San is Nanjiro Echizen's younger sister. So she happens to be Ryoma's aunt. Everyone welcome her to the team!" Ryuuzaki sensei said. "Welcome to our club Riku-san" All the guys bowed, Arai just nodded his head and turned around. Riku smiled and bowed back at them "Please take care of me, everyone" and at that everyone fainted.

"Nyah! She's as cute as Sakuno-chan!" Eiji jumped and hugged Riku tightly. Ryoma glared at him for calling Sakuno cute and hugging his aunt so casually.

"Ah.. Kikumaru- sempai? I think you should be careful with what you say and with what you do..." Momo warned Eiji

"Nyah why Momo?" he asked innocently and Momo just pointed towards the Ryoma who was surrounded with a dark aura.

"Ne, Eiji-kun you can let go now, I'm not a stuff animal." Riku said kind of annoyed.

"But you are adorable like a stuffed toy nyah!" Eiji exclaimed still hugging her. He didn't feel the dark aura coming from Ryoma, Riku, and.. Tezuka? All the regulars felt uneasy Oishi was about to step in when.. "Ne sempai I wouldn't hold her for that long..." Ryoma warned him

"Why Ochi-" Kikumaru didn't get to finish when suddenly he was slammed to the ground while Riku pinned him securely. Everyone sweat dropped.

"That's why Sempai she knows martial arts" Ryoma simply said with a bored look, dark aura gone.

"EHH? What is this girl made of anyways?" both Momo and Kaido said.

"Fshhhh stop repeating me you idiot!"

"What was that Mamushi! You are the one that repeated me!" and so the usual bickering started when..

"Everyone 50 laps around the courts now." Tezuka said with the meanest face he has ever given, everyone shivered and they asked "Everyone?"

"Yes everyone" he simply said. And so practice began.

After Practice

Riku and Ryoma said good-bye and they started walking towards the gates. "Ne are you also staying with us?" Ryoma asked.

"Hn. What don't you want me too?" Riku asked with a bored look but Ryoma just stared at her. "I didn't say that"

"Hai hai" was all she said understanding where he was getting at. When she saw Sakuno. "Sakuno-chan!" she yelled. Sakuno was with Tomoka. "Sakuno who is that?! She looks like Ryoma-sama!" Tomo screamed. "Ano... That's because.."

Riku heard the loud girl from where she was so she answered for Sakuno "I'm Ryoma's aunt" she said with a bored expression. "EHHH?!"

'Not again' both Echizen's said.

"Just go with the flow okay?" Riku said clearly annoyed.

"H-ai" Tomo said "Well Sakuno I have to go I'll call you later! Ja!" Tomo gaved at her best friend. 'Sigh I already know she is gonna ask me about Nee-chan and Ryoma-kun.' Sakuno thought.

"Sakuno lets go Ryoma and I will walk you home" Riku said.

"E-eh?! Nee-chan that's okay you don't have too.." Sakuno said blushing lightly.

"It's not bother at all plus it's on our way. Right Ryoma?" Riku said while Ryoma just keeping it cool said "Hn."

And so their exiting walk home started!

End of Chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. BUT I DO OWN MY OWN FICTIONAL CHARACTERS. THANK YOU TO THOSE FOLLOWING AND FAVORITING MY STORY! :) NOW I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Chapter Five: Family

After a day full of surprises Ryoma, Sakuno, and the big surprise everyone got today *cough* Riku are walking towards the Ryuuzaki residence. Ryoma was actually going to offer to walk Sakuno home after practice, he just didn't know his aunt would appear out of nowhere. 'Seriously it is never a normal day when my family is involved' Ryoma sighed inside. "So did both of you remembered each?" Riku asked both Sakuno and Ryoma. Ryoma who was deep in thought snapped quickly out of it and.. "Huh?" both of them said. 'I can't believe it...' Riku sweat dropped.

"I wasn't the only one close to Sakuno-chan back then Ryoma" Riku said nonchalantly. Both Sakuno and Ryoma stopped walking and they stared at Riku as if she has gone mad. She sighed "Well I can't really blame you, you both were very young after all" Riku said.

"I think I would remember Ryoma-kun if we were close before..." Sakuno said shyly. Ryoma stared at her he was surprised at what she said, it made him feel really warm on the chest and he was feeling those butterflies again. Riku noticed her nephew's reaction and knowing him well she thought 'So it is mutual feelings' Riku smiled gently at them. Ryoma noticed his aunt staring and knew she already figured him out, he lowered his hat more.

"I can actually prove it to you guys hold on" Riku said while she took out a little photo album from her bag. "I've been living on my own since I can remember, so I always carry this with me so that I don't feel alone" Riku said smiling warmly. Ryoma and Sakuno looked at her warmly too. Then she flipped the photo album to a specific page. And what do you know there they were; Sakuno's little round face, with huge chocolate eyes adorning her face, her hair in her old twin braids, her cheeks had a hint of a pinkish blush. Next to her there was a little boy with a cute round face, a red shirt and blue shorts, but what really called attention was his piecing hazel honey eyes and that bored look, but behind hugging them was another girl with the same colored eyes as the boy's, a red headband above her greenish bangs, she looked serious but her eyes showed a warm feeling, she looked older than them so that most be Riku.

"See that's us, you both were two years old and I was four" Riku smirked. Both Ryoma and Sakuno were shocked. So they had met before.. Riku saw their expressions and thought of something.

"Don't worry I'll make you both copies" Riku said smirking, both of them blushed.

"HAHAHA how cute!" Riku laughed. Ryoma was getting annoyed with her teasing "Nee-channn" Ryoma glared at her.

"Hai hai" she simply said.

"Ano it's getting late It would be troublesome if it gets too dark" Sakuno said blushing. And so they kept on their way.

The Echizen's Residence

Nanjiro Echizen kept fidgeting while pointlessly looking at the clock. 'Damn this kid always making me worried and paranoid' he thought.

"Oh dear you are gonna dig a hole to the wall clock if you keep staring at it like that!" Rinko Echizen said to her husband, who in her opinion was overreacting too much.

"This girl will forever drive me insane! She disappears for years and then throws the bomb that she's here out of nowhere. Not even mom nor dad knew until this morning! Damn girl!" Nanjiro exploded fuming from his nose.

"Nanjiro dear I know you are worried about your little sister but aren't you acting a little childish now?" Rinko said while she was figuring what to cook for dinner.

"NANDE?! Me? Worried about that brat? Never! Hmph!" He childishly stomped his foot to the floor, Rinko just sighed. "Seriously dear she's a tough girl and I bet she just decided to look for Ryoma rather than come here and argue with your childish self"

"Just who's childish huh?!" Nanjiro said more irritated. Rinko was just hoping she is right though, cause if she is both of them will be home anytime now... when suddenly they heard the door open "Tadaima!" they heard Ryoma say. Nanjiro and Rinko looked at each other and as if on cue they both ran to the entrance. Once they got there they saw someone small behind Ryoma, well their son really grew for the past two years that milk actually did magic. The person behind their son moved to the side and came into their view. Her long greenish hair down her back as straight as a waterfall. Her bored, and tired face stared at them with that familiar color. Nanjiro got closer and that's when hazel met hazel. Sister and brother stared at each other for a long minute. Ryoma knew something was about to pop when " YOU BRAT! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN HUH! MOM AND POPS ARE FLIPPING HOW CAN YOU DISAPPEAR WITHOUT SAYING A WORD YOU UNGREATFUL CHILD!" 'Yep there it is' Ryoma sighed

"Can you keep it down old man, I'm really tired and hungry I am not in the mood to hear your stupid yelling" Riku said glaring at her brother. Nanjiro's eyebrow twitched "Nande?! Is that any way to talk to your older brother!" Riku's vain popped. "Is that anyway to greet your little sister hmm BAKA!"

At this Ryoma and his mom just stared at the two bickering siblings they both sighed, at that Nanjiro and Riku looked at them. Riku straighten herself and bowed to Rinko "Konichiwa Rinko nee-chan" Rinko smiled warmly at the girl.

"Konichiwa Riku-chan"

"Ne nee-chan how can you stand this baka brother of mine. Is he always this annoying?" Riku said with a boring face. Rinko sweat dropped 'oh dear she's still the same as always it's like having two Ryoma's' at this Nanjiro grabbed his sister and rubbed her hair roughly. "HEY! Stop it!" Riku said

"No way! You deserve this you brat!" Nanjiro said smirking. Ryoma was annoyed at his father's behavior and was about to intervene when.. "Okay okay I get it O-NII- CHAN now stop!" Riku said annoyed. At this Nanjiro let go and smiled at his sister then shocking everyone he picked her up in a hug. "O-oi! Nii-chan put me down! Ryoma and nee-chan are watching!" Riku blushed a tomato red, Ryoma wanted to laugh but since it wasn't in his character to do so he just smirked.

"Baka Oyaji just put her down we are hungry and tired stop acting childish" Ryoma said with his usual bored look. Nanjiro looked at his son and smirked "If she can escape HAHAHA! Not like you can help her!" now Ryoma and Riku got really annoyed and as if they had planned it Ryoma hit his fathers knee while Riku hit his head. In extreme pain Nanjiro screamed with anime tears "What the hell was that for huh! No respect for an elder here my dear Rinko.." he crawled to his wife whimpering playfully. Ryoma helped Riku get up "Come on I'll just take you to your room" he said and Riku just followed her nephew. Nanako-san Ryoma's cousin decided to finish studying in America so she moved not that long ago, leaving the empty room.

"hmm? Where is Nanako-chan?" Riku asked knowing that the room belonged to her.

"She decided to study back in America" Ryoma simply said. Riku looked at the place and smiled "It hasn't changed a bit" Ryoma looked at her confused. "What hasn't changed a bit?" he asked

"This house and our family. I'm having mixed feelings about it" Riku looked at her nephew with a bitter smile. He knows his aunt and he also knows that she has been feeling quite lonely over the years, but even though through her loneliness she barely came to family gatherings, well Ryoga is also never home... But he shows up last minute always but Riku never really did, just giving us her usual calls. Ryoma never really understood why she left so suddenly and so early, he barely remembers that one morning she just said good-bye and left. At his tender age of two well he did cried a bit... As hard as it is to admit but he was really attached and fond of his aunt. "Hn. You should of waited to become great" Ryoma said. This shocked Riku 'Hm he has matured so well' Riku smiled at him and said "Hn. You are right I should of waited, but it's too late now ne?"

"It is never to late. You always said that." Ryoma smirked at her and turned around to walk out.

"Get comfortable and then come to eat I know you are starving. Ja" He walked out the room.

"That brat" Riku said smiling at the door.

Ryoma went to his own room, took off his uniform and changed clothes. "I'll just bath after dinner" he said then a fluffy cat approached him. "Ne karupin, nee-chan is home" Ryoma talked to his cat, Karupin purred happily as if understanding his masters words.( I don't know if the cat is a male or female so i just made it male LOL anyways back to the story..) then a knock was heard on his door. "Come in" he simply said.

Riku came in and walked towards him. Then she saw his cellphone on his desk and took it. "Oi! What are you doing?" Ryoma got up forgetting Karupin was on his lap. The cat annoyed just went and purred on Riku's leg. "Oh! Konichiwa Karupin!" she bend down and patted the purring cat.

"Ne Nee-chan what are you doing to my cellphone" Ryoma asked bored. Riku finished whatever she typed on his phone and threw it at him, with his amazing reflexes he caught it perfectly.

"It's Sakuno-chan's number I got it from her after we left her home" Riku smirked and walked out the door when.. "You better make your moves little nephew cause she is just as dense as you are" she simply said "Ja! See you downstairs after you stop being in shock"

Ryoma's eyes were indeed wide from the shock, then he looked at his cellphone. Yep she sure typed Sakuno's number in it. Ryoma gulped 'Okay and what the hell I'm suppose to do with it!' he thought... Then with a big sigh "I'll just think about it later, urgh nee-chan doesn't change!" he grunted walking out of his room.

Dinner Table

"Itadakimasu!" both Riku and Ryoma said while both of them were practically devouring the food. "Ne brat why did you show up in Japan after all these years huh?" Nanjiro asked his sister. She stopped eating and looked at her brother. Ryoma was very curious too but he kept on eating while listening. "Well.. I got bored of playing with the same people" Riku said with her usual bored face. Nanjiro's eye widen and started laughing "HAHAHA you got bored you say? Geez you and my kid are one in the same HAHA!" Ryoma and Riku just shrugged and kept on eating. "I presume the old hag helped you get into this huh and that manager of yours." Riku took a sip of water and then said "Yadda. Michael doesn't even know I was planning on coming I ran away. Ryuuzaki sensei helped but so did Ryoga" and so there was silence. Ryoma, Nanjiro, and Rinko dropped their chopsticks. "EHH?! So that stupid son of mine was involved too?!" Nanjiro screamed.

"Riku-chan! When did you talked to Ryoga" Rinko said worried about her child that hasn't been home in quite a while. Ryoma like always just stayed quiet but was just as curious. "I talked to him about a month ago, but he actually came to London after I told him that I wanted to come to Japan. I asked him to come with me but he said he would just show up when he felt like it" Riku said while taking another full spoon of curry.

"Seriously when is that child planning on coming home." Rinko scolded. "Nee-chan don't worry I have a feeling he will be back soon" Riku smiled at her sister- in law. She actually felt bad for her, having to stand not only her annoying brother but her other annoying nephew. "But is so much quiet when he is not around" Ryoma said with a bored look. Riku just smirked "You got that right, it's like having another Baka Onii-chan" and both just smirked at each other. Rinko and Nanjiro sweat dropped. 'It is gonna be one hell of an interesting year' thought Nanjiro Echizen and then he remembered something. "That's right the old hag and his granddaughter are invited for dinner this coming Saturday night just so you know. I called her earlier since I presumed it was her who brought Riku here safely. I'm always in debt with that woman." Riku smiled while Ryoma dropped his chopsticks again cause of the shock. 'Damn' Ryoma cursed while Riku just smirked inside.

"What's the matter Ryoma?" Rinko asked worried.

"Don't worry he's okay. He is just shy because he likes Sakuno-chan" Riku said plain and simple. Rinko and Nanjiro chocked at the food they had in their mouths, Nanjiro quickly drank water and slammed the cup on the table when.. "HAHAHAHA my son has a crush on the hag's granddaughter?! I knew it! Finally the day has come my son is finally a man!" Nanjiro said with anime tears.

"Nee-chan!" Ryoma said glaring at his aunt

"What? They would know sooner or later right? You need to step it up before someone else takes her from you. Have you noticed how beautiful she has become?" Riku said looking at him with a very serious face. Ryoma kinda felt scolded 'why is she so mad for! I'm the one that should be angry!'

"Now why on earth is taking you so long? Sigh... Men" Riku said

"And what do you know?! You probably like the captain too. Hmm?" Ryoma back fired. Riku blushed "Wh-at?! What are you talking about?!" Ryoma smirked.'Bingo'

"Hmmm? So I'm right aren't I?" he smirked wider. Riku got up from her seat and reached for Ryoma's cheeks pinching them hard. "Ouch! Stop it" Ryoma complained.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that you brat?" Riku said with a death glare. Nanjiro and Rinko just stared at them amazed on how their relationship is still as good as ever. "Yeap it will be one HELL of an interesting year." Nanjiro said smirking wide.

End of Chapter!

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS I TRIED MAKING IT AS LONG AS I COULD!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS. ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS! ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW! **

Chapter Five: Love and Tennis

Ryuuzaki Residence

Sakuno Ryuuzaki was in her room, she just got out the shower. She picked a pair of pink pajama pants and a white tank top. Her hair was still wet, she dried it as much as she could with the towel, brushed her long wet locks. "Sakuno! Dinner is ready hurry up before it gets cold!" her grandmother yelled. "Hai!" she screamed back. She decided to let her hair down to let it dry by itself. She headed downstairs where her grandma was waiting for her. She sat down and picked up her chopsticks "Itadakimasu!"

"Ne obaa-chan talk to me more about Riku- neechan" Sakuno asked her grandmother.

"Hm? About Riku? Well what are you curious about? He grandma asked.

"Ano... Well everything, on how she became famous so early in life and why she decided to work so hard ... She left when she was just four" Sakuno explained what she knows so far about Riku. To be honest she's so curious because she looks so lonely and it makes someone sweet and caring as Sakuno worried.

"Oh? I see" Sumire smiled at her granddaughter sweetly, knowing Sakuno's nature she knows she is indeed worried about the Echizen girl.

"Well Riku just like her brother, and Ryoma she is a prodigy. She started everything early. From walking, to talking... to picking up a racket and a ball" Sumire smirked, Sakuno was so attentive at the tale but still eating of course.

"Just like Ryoma she was born in the States, since Nanjiro moved to the states to become pro his parents followed him without knowing they here expecting. Crazy family huh?" Sakuno sweat dropped and nodded.

"Nanjiro was doing great his tennis was memorable and became well known. Then, well he met Rinko, Ryoma's mother and got married and barely a year into their marriage Ryoma was born, even though they had already adopted Ryoga. Riku was barely two and already with a personality hahaha" Sumire laughed remembering the old times. "Nanjiro's parents decided to move back to Japan with Riku once she turned four, Nanjiro would visit Japan often with the kids and wife all the time, that's when you actually met the Echizen's for the first time Sakuno" Sakuno's eyes widen "Obaa-chan how come you never told me I already knew Ryoma-kun?"

"I didn't think it would be that necessary you both are still close, ne?" She smiled at her blushing granddaughter.

"Anyhow back to my tale, Riku suddenly one day after practicing with both Nanjiro and Ryoga she suddenly popped with wanting to move to London. Of course no one taking her seriously since she was just four, but she managed to convince her father to send her aboard, much to poor Kasumi's distress sending her young daughter so far away. Just a few months before her fifth birthday, Riku left to London and never came back to Japan after that, not even America at that. She confessed to me that the reason why she left was that she wasn't only going to be under the shadow of her brother but also under the shadow of Ryoma. That child was sharp at that tender age. She said moving away would give her the opportunity of building herself on her own. Of course she didn't thought of the loneliness it came with that greatness, but since she promised to prove everyone that she could grow on her own she never backed away from her decision..." Sumire said with a sad smile, Sakuno had crystal eyes about to cry.

"Obaa-chan.. Nee-chan is such a great person, no wonder Ryoma-kun looks up to her!" Sakuno said with a cute teary smile.

"Haha I second that! That is why I didn't think it twice when she asked for my help. She has had enough of boring battles, now she is ready to have some real fun" Sumire said while taking a sip of tea.

"From now on I will be nee-chan's number one fan obaa-chan!" Sakuno said smiling her best smile. Sumire looked at her granddaughter with wide eyes and laughed. "Don't you think someone will get a little jealous"

"Eh? Who Obaa-chan" Sakuno asked with her face cutely crooked to the side, Sumire just sweat dropped and coughed "Anyways this Saturday we are going to the Echizen's for dinner so don't make plans" Sakuno blushed and looked down. "H-hai.."

The Next Day...

Ryoma opened his tired eyes once a ray of sun interrupted his sleep. He sat up and yawned while he took his alarm clock. "Hn 6:30.." he said looking at the clock with half opened eyes, when he realized ... "WHAT?! 6:30?!" and jumped off his bed, changed quickly rushed to the bathroom brushed his teeth and ran downstairs, when he was running down he stumbled with someone small. "Ittai..." he heard someone say, it was his aunt who just as him looked half asleep. "Nee-chan! Why didn't you wake me up!" Riku looked at him annoyed. "Hey! I just woke up too you know!"

"Alright alright kids break it down and get a bite of toast at least, you are running late" Nanjiro said. Both looked at each other ran to the kitchen each grabbed a toast. Ryoma chocked it down with milk while Riku took juice. "Hn. Nee-chan should drink milk to make you grow" Ryoma said smirking. Riku looked at him annoyed "Yadda. I love my height" she said while she grabbed a green apple and ran towards the door and gracefully put on her shoes. "Hurry or your slow ass will be late!" Riku yelled. Ryoma just stayed in shock and annoyed he yelled after her "Start acting like a girl!"

"Says you who always hated girly girls the most!" she shot back and then smirking "But then again you love polite, sweet, selfless girls. Or simply said SAKUNO-CHAN!" she laughed. Ryoma was fuming now 'why is she teasing so early in the morning! Baka!'

He caught up to her, they both were running as fast as they could. They didn't have morning practice but they did have a meeting at 6:45. They both grunted inside 'Damn early mornings' and in the distance they saw a bike, then as they got closer the person riding the bike looked clearer. "Momo- Sempai" said Ryoma and then looked at his aunt with a smirk, as if understanding where he was getting at she smirked back. After finishing her apple, she aimed it towards the spiked haired Momoshiro.

"Ouch! What was that!" and so Momo fell off the bike. Ryoma and Riku ran fast as lightning, Ryoma grabbed the bike and Riku hopped on the back rails. "Thanks Momo!" Riku gave him her best smile. At this Momo blushed but then processed what was happening.

"HEY! ECHIZEN!" and so the chase to school began.

Seigaku High

"Nyah! I'm so sore Riku-chan sure gave me a beating plus Tezuka and the crazy practice exercises!" Eiji said while entering the school when he saw Oishi. "Oishi! Ohayo! Nyah!"

"Oh Ohayo Eiji" Oishi smiled when he suddenly saw something strange. "What's that?" Eiji turned towards where Oishi pointed at and squinted his eyes to see himself. And there he saw Ryoma and Riku on top of a bike at full speed while Momoshiro was behind them running like a maniac and very pissed at that.

"Nyah! Its Ochibi, Riku-chan, and Momo!" Eiji said surprised. Ryoma and Riku arrived to school with a huge trail of smoke behind them, and behind the smoke.. Well there was a panting, pissed Momoshiro. Eiji and Oishi sweat dropped at what was before them.

"Echizen! How dare you!" Momo said while he grabbed Ryoma by the collar and shook him. "But I was going to be late to school Momo sempai" he simply said.

"And?! You almost made me late you ungrateful idiot!" Momo yelled

"Ne Momo-chan, we are sorry really" Riku said with a serious look but her eyes were so soft that it got to Momo.

"Ah... Okay just don't do that again." Momo said more calmed now. 'Good things come when she acts like an actual girl' Ryoma thought and sighed.

"But" Momo said Riku and Ryoma looked at him "I want a reward for this, Echizen has to get me lunch today" Momo said grinning evilly

"What?!" Ryoma said

"Okay he'll do it" Riku said

"Hey who says I will" Ryoma said annoyed.

"I do, plus you get bentos from Sakuno-chan stop being greedy" Riku simply said.

Ryoma knew he was about to blush at that comment so he just looked to the side.

"Fine" he wasn't about to argue.

"HAHA yes! I was so late I forgot my lunch money so we all win! Ne Riku- sempai?" Momo smiled. Riku nodded agreeing, and Ryoma just grunted.

"Eto..." Eiji and Oishi said the three late goofs looked around

"Oh Ohayo sempais" Momo said

"If we don't hurry they will start without us" Oishi said sweat dropping. And so they all headed to the courts.

The Tennis Courts

Tezuka looked at his watch '6:35' he sighed 'the usual few are running late' he thought. "Ohayo Tezuka" Fuji said smiling, Tezuka only nodded back.

"So the usual are late huh" Fuji said smiling wider. Tezuka wasn't surprised, Fuji has that creepy tendency of reading people's thoughts. So he just nodded again.

"I'm glad those two aren't here yet though. I've been meaning to ask you since yesterday what do you know about Riku-chan, no more like how do you know her" Fuji said still smiling. Tezuka sweat dropped, 'nothing goes pass him does it'

"No it doesn't" Fuji replied to Tezuka's thoughts. The captain just sighed.

"I bet I'm not the only one who noticed though, Echizen seemed very observant towards you both" Fuji also said.

"I met her in my stay in Germany, though I met her as Re not as Riku" Tezuka simply said.

"Hm I see" Fuji said more seriously.

"She played in a charity game that I also attended. Even if I didn't know of her relation with Echizen, I still compared her to him quite a lot." Tezuka began explaining before Fuji asked anymore questions.

"And so you both became close, ne?" Fuji opened his eyes and smiled.

Tezuka looked at him and nodded, it was pointless to hide it from him anyways. And then they saw Ryoma, Momo, Eiji, and Riku approaching, Tezuka looked at his watch '6:43 well at least they made it on time' then he got up and headed to call Ryuuzaki Sensei.

From far away Riku saw Tezuka and didn't move her sight from there. It didn't get pass Ryoma that his aunt looked towards the captain's way. 'Hmmm? I forgot to bring up my doubts about their relationship' Ryoma thought. Everyone from the club reunited at the front of the courts.

"Good-morning everyone! This meeting will be short but important. Those chosen to take part in the games to chose 9 regular spots are right here in this chart" Ryuuzaki sensei pointed at the board beside her. There was a total of 16 players chosen to participate. Of course all the old regulars are included, then everyone saw Rikus name on it. Of course she looked at her name, but her face was as emotionless as Ryoma's and Tezuka's, 'Wow she will be taking part in it too?' everyone started whispering. Loud mouthed Horio spoke "Well what do you all expect she's an Echizen" everyone sweat dropped. Katsuo and Kaishiro just glared at him "That's nothing for you to brag about" Horio just chuckled embarrassed. But out of the trio only Horio made the list, he has actually improved a lot and became a regular himself in middle school. "The eliminations will start this afternoon, so see you all this afternoon. You are all dismissed" Ryuuzaki sensei said. "HAI!" everyone responded.

'This will be very interesting' Fuji thought ans smiled wide

End of Chapter

**SO WHAT DID YOU ALL THINK OF THIS CHAPTER? :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN THE PRINCE OF TENNIS! ONLY MY OWN CHARACTERS.**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I HAD FAMILY COMING OVER FROM FAR AWAY AND I COULDN'T LEAVE THEM UNATTENDED. ANYWAYS PLEASE REVIEW I WILL REALLY APPRICIATE IT. **

**Kozo- brat in japanese**

Chapter Seven: Bonds and Ties

After the meeting everyone started walking to their respective classes. Ryoma was walking straight to his class "Ne Echizen aren't you bringing Riku Sempai to her class?" Momo asked. Ryoma looked at him and then with his usual bored expression he said "She can get around"

Momo sweat dropped 'He sure doesn't like to show he cares huh'

"It's okay Momo-chan he prefers to get to class fast so that he can nap rather than taking me to my class" Riku said with the same bored expression.

"Nani? Well then again that sounds like him" Momo sighed and then he said "Then I'll take you Sempai" Momo said smiling. Riku smiled at him back "Arigato Momo-chan" Ryoma was walking further but he heard them 'Seriously what is Momo sempai thinking' but he brushed off the thought when he saw a girl with long hair, he smirked and walked faster. Unknown to him both Momo and Riku saw him and they both smiled evilly.

"So eager huh? So young so young" Momo said grinning

"Hn. But he is just a year younger than you Momo-chan" Riku said

"Hai hai" He said and so both of them walked into the building, opposite hallway that both Ryoma and Sakuno took.

Meanwhile...

Ryoma caught up to the long haired girl and as if his body moved by itself he grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled it lightly. Sakuno twitched at the pain and looked behind her. "R-ryoma- kun!" she blushed. Ryoma loved that sight, and he was glad it was because of him. "Hn" he simply said.

"Ohayo Ryoma-kun, demo.. Aren't you unusually early today?" Sakuno said smiling. Ryoma felt his blush creeping up his face, but was able to fight it off.

"Ah. Today we didn't have morning practice but we did have a club meeting." lately he talks more, but only around the regulars, his aunt or Sakuno. "Oh I see, so you came early to the classroom to take a nap" she giggled, Ryoma's eyebrow arched 'She knows me that well?' but he just simply said "Hn."

"Then let's go you still have twenty minutes to nap" she smiled and he nodded as they both headed to class.

"Sakuno-chan!" Tomoka screamed. Ryoma twitched at her loud mouth. "Ohayo Ryoma-sama!" she yelled and Ryoma quickly nodded and headed to his seat to nap, he was tired after all as soon as he put his head down he drifted into slumber.

"So Sakuno what we talked about yesterday on the phone was all true? That girl is really Ryoma- sama's aunt?" Tomo asked Sakuno as they both were sitting talking. "Hai, it is hard to believe because she is just two years older but it's true" Sakuno said to her best friend.

"Wow that is totally amazing! And to think that she is in the boys tennis club too is completely awesome! I bet she already has her own fan club" Tomo giggled. Sakuno's eyes widen "Eh? She does?"

"Yes she is like the hot topic of the school right now! I mean you go to admit she is a beauty, just like you Sakuno" Tomoka grinned at he friend

"Mou Tomo-chan I am not as beautiful as Nee-chan" Sakuno blushed

At this the prince had woken up, moving his head slowly and being careful not to look like he was awake yet, he stared at the blushing Sakuno that was talking to the loud mouthed girl.

"Come on Sakuno, no need to be that humble. You have got your own club of guys drooling over you. You have gotten confessions up and down!" Tomo laughed and Sakuno just blushed.

At this Ryoma got irritated 'What the hell? So guys have been chasing her while I wasn't around. Urgh I hate when nee-chan is right.' and so he started cursing, well a little to loud that Sakuno noticed. Worried she walked up to him and sat on her desk next to him. "Ryoma-kun? Daijobu?" Ryoma looked up and he saw her there close to him. Her face was perfect, he could see her milky soft skin, those big brown hazel eyes that twinkled with concerned for him. He felt hot, but like always he fought it off. "Hn." that's all he manged to say, even though he wanted to ask her about all these boys drooling over her. "Are you sure? AH! I know" she said while she reached for her bag and dug out a grape ponta out of it. Ryoma's eyes widen, she smiled at him "Here maybe this help you stay awake during class"

He grabbed the drink out of her hand and smirked back at her "Sankuu" and he began to drink it with big gulps. And then as if the drink gave him courage he said "Ne.. Have guys been bothering you lately?" he asked with a straight face, trying not to look so out of character. Sakuno's eyes widen "Eh? Ano... No, not lately" she said blushing a little 'Mou why is he asking that, did he hear what Tomo-chan said?'

"Un. If they bother you let me know" Ryoma said casually. But inside his heart was about to explode 'I can't believe I just said that.'

But Sakuno even though she's shocked she smiled, her beautiful pink lips shinning because of the lip gloss she was wearing.

"Arigato Ryoma-kun"

Ryoma grunted inside, he was about to explode with so many emotions. 'Man I'm going insane and my hormones aren't helping' and then the teacher came in, he sighed quietly. Sakuno for some reason was eager for class, the morning started out fine today.

At the same time in school...

"It looks like your class is the same as the captain, Fuji and Eiji sempai" Momo said while he looked at the paper Riku had that said all her schedule. Riku smiled inside 'So we are in the same class huh' she thought, and then Momo interrupted her thoughts "We are here, good luck Sempai! See you at lunch!" Momoshiro waved at her after he sped walked to his class, he also didn't want to be late. The teacher saw her and said "Oh you must be the new transfer student, Echizen Riku am I right?" the old man asked her with a warm smile. "Hn." she simply said.

In class 3-A...

"Nyah! I'm so tired!" Eiji complained while Fuji smiled at him

"But class hasn't even started Eiji" Fuji smiled at him

"I know but yesterday was to tiring! And I am still sore from everything!" Eiji pouted

Fuji sat right next to Eiji, while Tezuka sat in front of Fuji. He was extra quiet today, as if knowing what was coming next. Fuji of course knew already that Riku will most likely be in their class, he had already asked in the office and for confirmation he asked Ryuuzaki sensei. "This sure will be a very interesting year" Fuji said smiling big. Of course Tezuka sweat dropped, but not even bothered to look behind him, he already knew why Fuji thought it would be an interesting year.

"Nyah why do you say that Fuji?" Eiji asked confused of course

"Saa you'll see soon" Fuji smiled at his friend. Eiji just shrugged and saw the teacher coming in, he frowned.

"Good morning everyone" the Teacher greeted

"Good morning sensei!" the class greeted back

"Today I will be introducing to you a new transfer student, please come in" the teacher said while the door opened. Eiji and Fuji smiled big, while Tezuka like always stayed silent.

"Nyah! It's Riku-chan!" Eiji said a little to loud

"Kikumaru, are you going to do the introduction or are you going to let me" The teacher smiled at him, while everyone sweat dropped.

"Gomenasai.." Eiji said while he pouted.

Riku smiled 'He is always full of energy isn't he' she thought. She took a good look at the class and she saw everyone staring at her as if she was some rare species or something. Then she looked at the direction where she heard Eiji, and just like Momo said the three of them were there. Fuji smiling at her, while Eiji was still pouting at what the teacher told him sitting beside Fuji near the window. And then she saw Tezuka who looked at her with his usual serious face, but she knew he was looking at her. She kept her sight on him, trying to not make it obvious. But the genius Fuji completely noticed and smiled.

"This is Echizen Riku, she just recently moved back from London. Please give her a warm welcome and help her with anything she might need." The teacher introduced her, interrupting her staring battle with Tezuka. She bowed respectfully.

"Echizen Riku nice to meet you all, please take care of me minna"

Everyone completely blushed even girls thought she was beauty.

"You can sit right in front of that loud child" the teacher said while pointing towards the empty seat that was in front of Eiji. Eiji's ears perked up and smiled a cat like smile and waved at Riku, she smiled and walked towards her new seat.

"Nyah! Riku-chan we are classmates now! Just don't beat me up okay" Eiji cheerfully said. Riku smiled at him "Hai hai, Just don't squeeze me to death."

"Saa this is great ne Riku-chan" Fuji said

Tezuka suddenly tensed up, to be honest he wasn't to agreeable of everyone being so informal to her yet.

"Ohayo Buchou" Riku told Tezuka, he looked down to her and nodded.

"You could look a little more excited Tezuka" Fuji said smiling

"Nyah! Fuji is right Tezuka! We have our cute Riku-chan with us!" Eiji cheerfully said

Tezuka's eye twitched as he heard Eiji calling Riku cute, but he let it go with a big sigh.

And so classes began...

Ryoma couldn't stop thinking about what Sakuno's annoying friend said about other guys courting Sakuno. 'Tch... I'll ask Momo- Sempai about this, I'll put up with the teasing, I rather that than to go crazy thinking' Ryoma thought not even paying attention to class like always.

Of course the teacher saw this, and a vain popped. "Now Echizen would you care to solve this problem to he class since you seem so interested" Hagashi sensei snapped at him, he was the math teacher. Ryoma sighed and walked to the board and solved the problem easily, the teacher of course twitched in annoyance. Sakuno smiled, 'I feel bad for sensei' Ryoma saw her smiling at him and he returned her smile with his signature smirk. Sakuno looked down and blushed 'Mou Sakuno get it together!' she yelled at herself. Tomoka her best friend saw all this and grinned evilly. Ryoma headed back to his seat. "Man Echizen! How do you do it!" Horio said annoyed at the prince since he was so good at everything. Ryoma smirked, closed his eyes and said his famous "Mada mada dane" and so the bell rang indicating it was lunch time.

Meanwhile at class 3-A...

"Nyah! Finally lunch time! I am starving! Ne aren't you starving Riku-chan?" Eiji asked Riku as she was putting away her book so she could head out to get some lunch. "Hn. I barely ate a toast and an apple this morning..." Riku said sadly.

"Saa then lets head to get some food" Fuji told her smiling, she smiled back. At this Tezuka got up and was about to leave, when Fuji stopped him asking "Aren't you coming Tezuka?"

"I will later, I need to head to the club and finish some paper work with Sensei" he said as he walked out the class.

"Buchou is no fun nyah!" Eiji exclaimed. Riku just stared out the door where Tezuka left. Fuji saw this and was about to say something when suddenly "Oi! Riku- sempai!" Momoshiro waved at them. The three of them looked at the loud Momo, and what do you know Kaido was right behind him. "Nyah Momo since when you come to pick us up for lunch" Eiji teased him, Momo blushed lightly. "He said he would come to fetch me so we can go and get Ryoma, since he owes Momo-chan lunch" Riku simply said with a bored expression. "Y-yeah that's right Sempai!" Momo said trying to hide his embarrassment. 'So Momo has a little crush on Riku-chan huh' both Eiji and Fuji thought.

"Fshhhh can we hurry up idiot, I'm starving" Kaido said annoyed, still thinking how did he allowed Momo to drag him there, he could of been eating by now.

"What was that Mamushi?! Who's an idiot?!" Momo started yelling. Riku sweat dropped, thinking how can they be arguing all the time 'Hmm I guess that's how I look every time I fight with Onii-chan' Riku thought, but she was starving so she decided to butt in. "Hey can we just leave, let's go" she said as she walked out the door. The others just stared at her back and quickly followed right after her.

Class 1-A...

"Echizen are you eating at the cafeteria with us?" Horio asked, Kaichiro and Katsuo were behind him. "Hn." Ryoma responded, but looked over to the side where Sakuno was and got near them together with Osakada. "We are coming to right Sakuno!" Tomo said while Sakuno simply nodded. They were about to head out when suddenly the door opened, and there was Riku Echizen with the four regulars behind her. Riku looked at her nephew "Ne don't forget you got to buy Momo-chan's lunch"

Ryoma's eye twitched annoyed but sighed "Hai.." Sakuno looked confused 'Why does Ryoma-kun have to buy Momo sempai lunch?' she thought. Riku got aware that Sakuno was there behind Ryoma and her bored look changed into a bright smiling face. "Sakuno-chan! Ohayo!" she cheerfully said as she hugged Sakuno. Sakuno blushed "Ohayo Nee-chan"

"Ne are you eating lunch with us?" Riku asked still smiling wide. Everyone sweat dropped at the scene.

"Nyah! I think Riku-chan really likes Sakuno-chan!" Eiji said and everyone else nodded except Ryoma who smirked a little. He didn't like to admit it but he was glad two of the most important people in his life got along so well. And so everyone headed to the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at them, boys and girls drooling. Girls drooling over the good looking tennis players and boys drooling over the cute girls walking with them. Ryoma noticed how all the guys were staring at Riku and Sakuno, 'Tch so Osakada was right, Sakuno does have guys drooling. How annoying' Ryoma thought while glaring to nothing. Riku noticed him 'Hmmmm so he is starting to realize huh' she smirked and got closer to him. "Ne I told you Sakuno is to beautiful, and someone might want to snatch her away" Riku whispered near his ear. Ryoma was fuming now and glared at her "Che... How about you, you do know Buchou is pretty popular too" Ryoma said with eyes closed, inside he was smirking since he knows he hit a point when he saw her glare 'Hm 15-15' they both thought.

"After we eat you better tell me how you know the captain Nee-chan" Ryoma whispered to the suddenly quiet Riku

Riku sighed "Hai hai" she knew she had to tell him, other wise he would go and ask someone else, or worse Tezuka. Fuji observed the scene smiling 'Interesting indeed'

They all sat down; Riku was about to get up to get some food when suddenly Sakuno grabbed her hand. "Ano Nee-chan... You don't need to buy lunch I actually made you a bento" Sakuno said looking down blushing. Everyone heard that with wide eyes even Ryoma. "Eh? Really Sakuno-chan? Arigato!" Riku said happy.

"Ano Ryoma-kun I also have a lunch for you" she said smiling at him next, his heart skipped a beat as he took the lunch box "Hn. Arigato" he simply said.

"Nyah! I am so jealous! You both get to eat Sakuno- chan's delicious cooking!" Eiji said crying

"Not fair, not fair at all!" Momoshiro joined Eiji

"Saa saa everyone calm down let us hurry and get lunch before there is none" Fuji said smiling.

"Echizen you better be prepared because I'm starving!" Momo grinned at his kouhai evilly. Ryoma gulped "Ne Momo sempai, Don't grab everything" Ryoma said worried for his wallet.

"Nyah Oichibi is gonna buy us food!" Eiji screamed.

"Nande?! I only got to get Momo sempai something" Ryoma said annoyed as everyone dragged him to get the food. Everyone at the table sweat dropped.

Riku on the other hand was eating happily. "This is so good Sakuno!" she complimented the long haired girl.

"Arigato nee-chan" she smiled at the compliment.

At this Ryoma got back more annoyed than he left, everyone behind him had all their hands filled with food.

"Tch there goes my allowance" Ryoma said annoyed as he sat between Riku and Sakuno without even noticing. Riku smirked while Sakuno blushed.

"Stop complaining, Sakuno here always makes you lunch right?" Riku said as a matter of fact. Both Ryoma and Sakuno blushed lightly.

"Shut up baka Nee-chan, this is your fault, you should of woken me up early you are the old one" he said as he took a big bite of the rice ball Sakuno made. Riku's vain popped.

"Nande kozo**!" Riku yelled at him while pinching his cheeks hard.

"Ittai..!" Ryoma complained, everyone laughed at them. Then Oishi, Kawamura, Inui, and Tezuka came into the lunch room.

"Nyah! Over here!" Eiji waved at them so they could see were all of them were sitting.

Oishi sat next to Eiji, Inui next to Kaido, and Kawamura sat next to Momo. Fuji made some space for Tezuka "Saa Tezuka over here"

Tezuka paused for a second and noticed that Fuji was sitting across from the Echizen's. Ryoma noticed Tezuka's hesitation but he still sat next to Fuji.

'There is definitely something between them' Ryoma thought as he stared at them. Riku had gone quiet after the captain arrived. Ryoma noticed that she was done with her lunch, and he had only one rice ball left. He grabbed it and got up.

"Ne nee-chan lets go" he simply said as he got up.

Riku sighed as she knew where this was going so she handed the lunch box back to Sakuno, bowed and then left with Ryoma everyone looked at them confused. But Fuji and even Tezuka imagined what they were about to discuss.

They both climbed up the stairs that lead too the roof top. Once they go there Ryoma lay down and Riku followed his actions. "So how do you know the captain, and don't even try to deny anything" Ryoma broke the silence.

"To make it short, because I hate telling long stories. I met him on one of my stays in Germany. I had a charity game at the time and he joined as well. We actually helped a lot with it not only playing but we visited a few hospitals together. We also would play tennis privately sometimes. But ..." Riku stopped

"But..?" Ryoma said waiting for her to continue. Riku sighed.

"Well he met me as Re not as Riku and I never really told him you and I were related or anything, even though I knew you and him know each other.."

They stayed silent for a few when Ryoma spoke "And so you think he is probably mad that you lied? I can see the tension, and even maybe Fuji Sempai saw it too." Ryoma said. Riku knows that Ryoma understands her well, she sighed as if giving him signal that she doesn't want to talk about it.

"Hormones suck" both of them said at the same time.

END OF CHAPTER!


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the long wait on the next chapter, I really haven't found inspiration and to be honest I was about to drop the story but I can't do that to those who have followed this story! I will keep doing my best! YOSH! And now here goes another chapter!

I don't own the prince of tennis, I just owe my own little characters. Please read and Review. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Seigaku's regulars PART 1

After Ryoma had finally sorted out his doubts about the relationship his aunt had with the captain he couldn't help but think that his straight faced bochou actually had emotions after all, I mean he is no one to talk since he is also stuck in a situation with a certain long haired girl.

But right now he shouldn't think about that today will be the battle for the regulars positions and he knows his sempais and aunt are tough competition. He smirked 'No problem' at this Sakuno was looking at him 'Is Ryoma-kun actually day dreaming?' she thought it was weird that he wasn't sleeping during class which was what he usually did. 'He must be thinking about the matches this afternoon' like always she hit the mark. Ryoma felt eyes on him so he searched to see who could be staring at him, and to his demise he saw the girl he liked staring at him with that cute confused expression 'Damn keep it together' so he just stared back at her with his cat eyes, he saw her blush as she hid her face on her book, Ryoma just sighed 'Am I that bad looking?' he thought deeply worried.

Meanwhile class 3-A ..

Riku unlike her nephew she did pay attention to class, even if she didn't take notes she could collect any information the teacher was giving out with no problem. Fuji stared at her amused by her learning abilities, while Eiji was trying hard to keep up with the lesson, plus he was bored so he decided to chat. "Ne Riku-chan how come you don't take notes?" the red head wondered how she could keep up that easily even when she isn't really used to Japan's ways of teaching. "I would just be wasting paper" she made it sound so simple and as if it was the most natural thing. Eiji sweat dropped, then he turned to Tezuka who was actually not taking notes either just listening as Riku was doing. "Ne Tezuka how come you aren't taking notes, you always do" Eiji pointed out innocently. Fuji smiled wide 'Hmmmm so he is trying to impress or battle against Riku's abilities? So both huh' Fuji thought

Tezuka knows that Fuji will not let this go, he sighed internally. Eiji was still waiting for his answer, right when he was about to ask again the teacher suddenly screamed his name.. "Kikumaru! If you are so interested in talking how about you read for us!" the sensei said. Riku actually felt kind of bad so she whispered to him in what part they left off in their literature book. Eiji smiled and whispered her a thank you, she replied with a sweet smile as well. Tezuka kinda twitched at this. 'Oh man this is getting better' the saddistic genius thought brightly.

And so classes were over before they knew it. Ryoma got up from his seat and grabbed his bag. "Ryoma-kun" he hard that sweet voice calling out to him, keeping his composed face he turned around to wait for what she was about to say "Ano... Good luck today with the matches I know you will make it. I will be fighting hard as well" she said smiling but it wasn't her usual sweet smile it was more of a victory one, Ryoma smirked and turned around "Mada mada dane, see you around" and so he left. "Mou... That's all he has to say?" when the door opened again and it was the prince "I forgot to say... thank you" after that he closed the door harshly and Sakuno could hear his steps speeding up. Sakuno was shocked but then smiled wide.

At the tennis courts...

Tezuka, Fuji, Eiji, and Riku were the first to arrive at the courts, then Momo and Kaido showed up, and soon after Oishi, Inui, and Kawamura were there, Ryoma was late as usual. "Where is Echizen? I guess his bad habits of being late are the same huh" Momo grinned. After Momo said this they could see their little kouhai making his way to where they were. Once they turned around though Riku wasn't in sight. "Eh? Where did Riku-chan go? Nyah!" Eiji pointed out.

"Well she can't change with us Eiji" Fuji said smiling, everyone froze and then they blushed. Ryoma kept his cool but didn't feel very comfortable with their blushes so he just stepped into the changing room not looking at his stupid sempais.

Soon after they were done changing they headed to the main court to wait for their coach. But Riku was still not there "I guess girls do take longer to change huh" Momo implied everyone else just nodded. "I didn't even take that long Momo-chan" Riku said, everyone turned around to where the petite girl was and everyone tried to fight a nose bleed, well for the exception of Ryoma and Tezuka. Riku was wearing a polo shirt with blue stripes, a white tennis skirt with shorts under it, her Fila shoes stood up they were almost identical as Ryoma's. "What?" was all she said to the stares.

"I think they are still getting used to having a girl on the team Riku-chan" Fuji said smiling very wide "I already feel comfortable though" Ryoma and Tezuka glared at him, but unknown to them he enjoyed every bit of it of their anger...

Riku shrugged and walked to the courts once Ryuuzaki Sensei came out of the office.

"Hello everyone! I hope you are all ready for today's event. But first lets warm up shall we?" She looked over to Tezuka, he pushed his glasses up and stared at the club members "Thirty laps around the courts, after stretch your muscles and meet up here once done with the exercises" His command was followed right up, everyone positioned themselves to start running. "Whoever finishes last drinks Inui's juice" Fuji implied smiling

"EHHHH?!" everyone complained

"Oh that sounds like a good idea. I just finishing developing this new recipe I call it the super elixir power tea" Inui said grinning evilly showing everyone the nasty blue beverage.

"NO WAY IM DRINKING THAT STUFF" everyone yelled.

"Is it even that bad?" Riku asked

"Care to try first Echizen-san?" Inui approached with the drink. Everyone panicked thinking on how to saver her from infinity doom! Ryoma approached her blocking Inui from reaching her any further.

"Nee-chan it tastes just as bad, no it tastes even worse than gramps special juice" Ryoma warned her with dark eyes. Riku's eyes widen 'No... Pop's juice is like going to hell and never making it back!' she thought

"There is no way in HELL I'm going to lose" she stated and so she started running. Everyone sweat dropped wondering what happened, then they realized that she was ahead, and so another crazy race started thanks to Inui's potion.

Everyone was running with all their might! Some where already pass out from exhaustion and because of the juice, the regulars Arai and even Horio were still in the race with them. Riku and Ryoma were running in perfect sync glaring daggers at each other.

"I will win this not you!" they both yelled at each other

Everyone sweat dropped at their bickering, "Step back there's no way I'm drinking that stuff!" Momo went on ahead of them. Riku and Ryoma got annoyed so they sped up. 'I need to step it up' Riku replied and ran as fast as her tiny legs could take her. Everyone almost chocked from the shock of seeing her running at full speed.

"Don't let your guards down, at this rate we will all lose" Tezuka said speeding to catch up to Riku and soon all the regulars were tied, Arai and Horio couldn't go any further and so they collapsed. At the end all the regulars and Riku made it at the finish line all at the same time.

They all collapsed into the ground trying to catch their breaths, Riku and Ryoma's back were leaning against each other. "Hm not bad nee-chan even if you're short you were able to keep up" Ryoma smirked. Riku's vain popped "I was way ahead of you brat"

"Hai hai" Ryoma replied not even bothering to bicker since he was dead. Everyone started to stretch their muscles and after met with coach Ryuuzaki. "Okay I see that everyone is well stretched HAHAHA" everyone glared at her "Ah.. Well anyways here is the chart and the split sections of each player. Good luck everyone" first round it was Ryoma against Arai. 'Hmmmm so the two children will go at it ne' Riku smirked. Arai didn't look pleased at all.

"You want me to go easy on you sempai?" Ryoma looked at him smirking, Arai's eyebrow twitched.

"No way bring it with all you got!" he answered.

"This will be very interesting, very interesting indeed" Momo said grinning wide.

Ryoma and Arain Positioned themselves to start the match. It was Ryoma's serve to start. "Set and Match Echizen Ryoma to serve!" the umpire screamed and so the matches began.


End file.
